Team Improbable
This new Phineas and Ferb spin-off is based upon the P''and''F episode "Out of Toon". It's made like Phineas and Ferb are CREATING the show, not in it. It's bacisally like 'Out of Toon" but they just make it a full episode. Each episode starts of with Phineas introuducing the episode's name and idea. Main characters and their superheroes Note: The characters listed below are playing their superhero. Also, their superhero looks (kind of) like them. Heroes Phineas as Multiman/The Beak Ferb as Ferb Guy Isabella as The Rainbow/Princess Arcenciel Adam as Action Man Baljeet as Hanumanman Buford as Belch Man ''' Nicole as '''Firegirl Emily as Sweetbeat Perry as Agent P Kiki as Agent K 'Villains' Candace as Control Freak (formerly), Rebel Rouge (currently, now a hero) Stacy as Sadacy (formerly), Shopping Spree (currently, now a hero) Heinz Doofenshmirtz as Dr. D/Doof-Inator/(Became good as of Team Doofenshmirtz) Mr.Kat as Dark Kat Brendan as Mr. B Dave as Bum Drum _____________________ Dirty Matt as The Machete Papa Chris as Greed Master Team Intolerable: Thaddeus as''' Dupli-Man''' Thor as Thor-Guy Jessebel as The Shadow Vijay as''' Ramu-Man''' Ben as Burp-Man Recurring Characters Heroes Goldfish as IdiotDude Dill as AviaFreak (He is best friends with Multiman/The Beak) Irving as Fan-Guy '''(Tags along with Phineas and Ferb sometimes, he is not included to have an anime-based body) Marissa as '''Avain-'Girl' (Helps out when she's visiting) Genesis as Princess Odyssey (She is the princess of The Tree Of Armorine) Miyako as Geiruma-shi '(A geisha-inspired superhero) Teams Team Inproataettes ''A team of the 6 Phineas and Ferb look-alike girl/boys.P.S. hope you don't mind if I turn Phinelle and Ferbette evil I thought they would be good as 2 girls imporsanting the Phinettes '''_______________ Patrica as Sunshine/Yellowballerina(The Rainbow's rival) Florence as Flower-Girl Issac as Raincloud Baily as Halla-Woman Brenda as Tuff-Girl Buttons as Agent R Team Inproataettes' villains Phinelle as Catgirl (the Sunshine imposter) Ferbette as the Thinker (the Flower-girl imposter) Joanne as Darkness Maria as Weed-Girl Tisak as Evapor-Cloud Haley as Malla-Girl Wenda as Strength-Gal Dennis as Agent D Emile as Da Lover 'Team Fireside' The Fireside Girls also beacame superheroes. The team leader is now Gretchen, due to that Isabella are on Team Improbable. Many of their superpowers are all element related. Gretchen as Iris Blaze Holly as Aquashine ''' Katie as '''Flora Soldier Milly as Cloudburst Ginger as Psynoppera Adyson as Cryokinetia 'Team Richie Cute' Kara as Flame Queen Ronnie as Whirlpool Kylie as Eco Green Allie as Unsmokalicious Team Waterfront the rivals of Team Fireside Gwyneth as Boltrica Molly as Burnique Sadie as Galaxia Girl Tilly as Dust Bunny Regina as Clue-Lesque (confusion) Madison as Heathella (heat) Kerie as Domino(sidekick of the team) Team Flameflare assicoates to Team Waterfront Bess as Flame-woman (fire) Frances as Liquid-Gal (water) Lottie as The Holocauster (arson) Jamie as The Black Hole (space) Nellie as Speck-Girl (specks) Dargal as Stumper (clueless-ness) Dallas as Viper-woman (heat) Team Future (Sceduled for spin off) Mathew:Black Bandana(one of those gaget heros) Steve:Macha-Hands(grows machines like Rex from Generator Rex, only he builds it, not grow it) Rachel:Multibow(creates clones that turns into rainbows when damaged, makes rainbow disks) Alicia:Queen Liquidia(controlls all liquid from water to molten uranium to lava) ???(One of Ferb's kid):Ryan(turns into the giant, Nemean lion) The Beak(AI):When the hunterbots came to Danvil to kidnap the kids, the brothers created an AI that will protect the kids 'Team BrotherSaurs' Is a team of Super Villains Dinosaurs but this time the Leader is Tankchania (Tank) their evil plan is capture all the humanity and take the world. *Tank as Tankchania (Team Leader) *Spiny as Spinysaur *Sucho as Suchoraptor *Ankylo as Mutantkylosaurus *Dapli as Dr. Daspletosaurus *Unnamed Diceratops as Dark Horns 'Team SuperSaurs' This team of Super Heroes Dinosaurs is directed by Ultrasaurus (Terry) to stop the evil plans of the Team BrotherSaurs and save the world. *Terry as Ultrasaurus (Team Leader) *Unnamed Triceratops as Ligth Horns *Unnamed Acrocanthosaurus as Firecrocanthosaurus *Unnamed Stegosaurus as Rockstegosaurus *Unnamed Fukisaur as Rapidsaur *Unnamed Pachicephlosaurus as Iron Dinosaur *Unnamed Therizinosaurus as Dupli Saurus 'Team Random' Just a random superhero team, not much of a big deal. Daisy as StormGirl (weather and storms.....mostly storms) '''(Mega Super Form is '''NimbusTamer) Didi as Hippie-Girl (peace!) '''(Mega Super Form is '''TotalPax) Matt as People-Person (Doesn't really have superpowers, just gets dragged along by other team members) '''(Mega Super Form is '''MegaMatt) Eric as Reverse-Guy (Reverse engineering) '''(Mega Super Form is '''The-Engineer) Freddy as SoccerDude (Soccer...of course!) '''(Mega Super Form is '''Pele's Wrath) Clara as Speed Demonette (Racing) '''(Mega Super Form is '''Speeding Meteorite) 'Team Scuba' the first two man team here Anthony Janero as' The Guardian (Armor developed by Phineas and Ferb)' Ron Manchalix as Tracker (Superior Hacking and Computer Knowledge) 'Team Doofenshmirtz' For reasons unknown Good and Evil colide in this awsome team! ''(To do what? Fight eachouther?)'' Dr. Doofenshmirtz as Doof-inator Major Monogram as Monobrow Carl as Intern-Lad Vanessa as Heavy-Metal Alice as The Spying Shadow 'Team Stylish Girls' Lilly Hayworth as Aqua-Flama Girl Juliana Cyrus as Water Vortex Mary Wood as Shades( A Spirit) Amy Smith as Beauty(a Light Elf) Chelsea Crawford as Andromeda(The Star Princess) Cherry Williams as The Honey Bee(Princess of Bees) '' '' Trivia *The orignal opening from "Out of Toon" is used for the first 10 episodes, but the next episodes use a new opening. *The Rise of Team Intolerable marks the first apperance of Team Intolerable. *Team Random usually just makes appearances in the background, but when they do have a large role in the series, they usually use a lot of their powers at once. *Since there will also be a Japanese language, there are lots of Japanese names the teams get. *In this case, Didi/Hippie-Girl talks mostly Japanese in this series, probably because her voice actress was on another project at the time. *This page is originally used for Zacbio's own use, but we decided to have him to make us edit, so current, only unregistered contributors won't edit this page. Category:Fanon Works Category:Superheroes Category:Spin offs Category:Character Groups